


Backseats

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [98]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Backseats aren’t nearly as comfortable as movies make them out to be.”
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Backseats

Audrey gave Nathan a funny look as he rubbed his shoulders with a pained groan. “What happened to you?”

“Duke and I were out last night.”

“Yeah, and?”

“And I didn’t realize before, but  ** backseats aren’t nearly as comfortable as movies make them out to be.” **

Audrey snorted into her coffee, “You don’t say.”

Duke came downstairs also groaning. “Next time, we’re using your truck bed.”

“Bring a blanket,” Audrey told him, “It’s not that comfortable either.”

“We have a real bed,” Nathan said.

“Now where is your sense of adventure?” Duke asked, kissing Nathan on the head.

“Severely bruised.”


End file.
